Set You Free
by Saya Aensland
Summary: If he’s dead, he can’t feel any pain and sorrow. He’d be free… Crossbreeding, shounenai, spoilers for the end half of Frontier


This fic contains crossbreeding shounen-ai. That's a male Digimon having feelings for a male human. If you know me, you'll prolly guess the couple right off the bat... ^_~   
And if you don't know me, you're up for a shock... e.e;;;   
  
Dedicated to Princess Of Quake, who's always been there to support my non-existant writing urges, and Lord Puppetmon, my wonderful beta reader. *huggles* Lurve ya, girls! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier or any of it's characters.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**Set You Free**

  


By Saya the Demoness

  
  
  
I could feel that He was disappointed with me. Even though He had no words, no language and no tongue, I could feel Him berating me. He had placed His faith in me, and I had failed Him. I turned away from His presence and stared sadly at the world below me. The Digital World.   
  
Even though it's been centuries, maybe even milleniums, I can still vividly remember as He and His children, including me, watched as the World was being ripped in two. I remember sadly thinking how I wanted to end all that pain, born from such petty reasons. He heard me. And so, He chose me to descend on the Digital World.   
  
I was to teach them peace and understanding. It was my mission to help them undo the damage they had inflicted upon themselves. Soon the Digital World was flourishing, and life could start going at it's own weight.   
  
The Digimon hailed me as their savior, even though I had merely been His messenger. My mission was completed, and I wanted to go back home. But as He told me, the Digimon would only go back to their old path of hatred and destruction without someone leading them. And so, I became the king of Digital World.   
  
Humans have always wanted to rule a world. To this day, I cannot understand why. Ruling a world.... ruling a planet... it is simply too much for a single soul to take. I had to solve countless arguments, soothe many souls, carry everything on my shoulders.   
  
First, they would frown when I asked for outside opinion. After all, I solved the hatred that had lasted for generations; surely I could solve a simple problem about shared hunting grounds. There was always something. An argument, a conviction, an inquiry. They wouldn't leave me alone.   
  
And then came the day when something snapped inside me. I remember bolting up from my throne and roaring at everyone in the room to get out of my sight. I remember crying in my private chambers, praying for Him to take me back home.   
  
But He didn't answer. No one was there. No one was there to tell me it would be all right. No one was there to hold me as I sobbed like a hatchling, yearning for freedom from this lonliness and responsibility.   
  
I don't know when I first noticed Its whisperings. It told me that the Digimon weren't worth all my patience and mercy. And after a while, I began to think It was right. They were foolish things. Why should they bring their misery inside the walls of my home? Was it truly that hard to decide how to split the grounds? Why must they bother me with their stupid questions?   
  
And just then, I saw what It had always seen. They were nothing but greedy, selfish creatures, easily driven by such things as bigotry and hatred. They were filthy, nauseating. Not worthy of this beautiful world He had given them.   
  
All who stepped on my path were destroyed. City after city, continent after continent, I purified the world from the filth that dared to walk it's surface. I remember laughing in joy as I killed Omegamon and his Royal Knights. The fools thought until the very end that they were the ones doing the right thing...   
  
Then they came. The Ten Warriors. Guardians of the Digital World's elements. I laughed at their faces as they launched their pathetic attacks at me, each one of them useless. But then they cheated. Warriors of Light and Darkness at their lead, they casted a binding spell on me. I don't know if anyone heard my scream of fury as darkness fell around me, shackling me into loneliness for eternity....   
  
Years. Decades. Centuries. They all went by me, day by day. And I was forced to watch them take over it all again, slowly tainting the once-beautiful world with their filthiness. Why did I deserve this? I was doing what was right! It had been my mission to protect this world, and I did!   
  
Why?   
  
I cried. For years I cried, for mercy, for forgiveness. I screamed for Him in desperation, but He never answered. And as I saw Him send the Three Angels to rule in my place, I realized. I had been abandoned.   
  
It didn't necessarily have to be this way. If... if someone would've been there to offer me a smile, to hold me once in a while, I would've been able to take the pain. This wouldn't have happened if someone would've cared for me.   
  
But no one cared. Everyone had abandoned me.   
  
Except for It.   
  
It was there again, encouraging me to gather strenght for revenge. I still remember my mouth stretching into a smile as I planned for my return, as It whispered in my ear, urging me on.   
  
It soon came to my attention that I'd need lots of data to break the walls of my prison. But as long as I was inside, I wouldn't be able to absorb a speck of dust. So, It lent me its darkness, teaching me how to stretch it beyond the walls of the Dark Area and how to speak my words to ears that were willing to listen.   
  
Cherubimon worked quite slowly, but it was all right. I had been alone in the darkness for centuries; I could wait for few more months.   
  
I'll probably never figure out how Ophanimon sent a message to the human world, but she did. At first, I was quite humored at her plan. The Spirits the Ten Warriors had left behind held merely a fraction of the power their creators had had. There was no way they could match to Cherubimon. The power I had bestowed on him would take care if that.   
  
The human children were truly amusing. Seeing as AncientGarurumon and AncientSphinxmon were brothers, the many-layered irony of Wolfmon and Duskmon's clash was enough to send me into quite undignified hysterics.   
  
I had never payed much attention to him until that moment. But his broken whisper, "My fault..." awakened something in me. He disappeared, but came back shortly afterwards. I reached out to him, touching him just enough to feel the guilt, pain and sorrow that oozed from his being. I recognised the tears he cried in the night when none of the other children were watching. They were my tears. The very same tears I had shed, as I sat huddled in a corner and praying for comfort, for caring.   
  
I watched him from afar as he slept, memorizing the details of his face. I watched him, and thought how he was walking down the same path I had walked all those years ago. I knew it was a path of sadness and loneliness, which would end in him being abandoned, just like what happened to me.   
  
No.   
  
I wouldn't let it happen to him.   
  
No one would save me, but I'll save him. I'll make sure he won't have to cry anymore. I'll free him from his pain, and make sure he'll never feel pain ever again. If he's dead, he can't feel any pain and sorrow. He'd be free...   
  
As I stepped out of my prison with the assistance of Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon, I realized for the first time that he had beautiful eyes. Watching him through the shadows didn't do justice to the sight of him in the flesh. I couldn't tell if his eyes were copper or cinnamon or golden brown, all I knew was that they were beautiful.   
  
Maybe that's why I wasn't able to kill them on my first attack. Maybe his beauty made me subconsciously hold back my powers, letting him live for another day.   
  
I wonder how he would've reacted if I had told him why I want to do this to him? Would he walk into my arms and plead me to free him? Would he beg for mercy? Would he fight back? I don't know.   
  
I remember being furious to Dynasmon and RhodoKnightmon as they suggested we should go to the human world first. I couldn't leave before freeing him. I had to do it. It was all I could think of. I sent them to dispose of the children.   
  
I guess in some corner of my mind, I wanted to avoid hurting him myself....   
  
I watched them fight, snorting in disgust as they failed to defeat the two Hybrids. I stepped in, absorbing their Digicode, getting enough power to evolve to Perfection level. He charged at me, ready to defeat me. So, not only had this world plunged his once innocent soul into a well of pain and lonliness, it had also poisoned his mind with lies about me, turning him against me. But it was all right. In a few seconds, he'd be free and I could recreate this world....   
  
I was so close. If that... brat wouldn't have interfered, I would've succeeded. I pounded at him in anger, remembering how it was his first interference that started his spiral into guilt and self-hatred.   
  
As I watched the shards of the three moons float around, I felt... free. He wasn't in pain anymore, and somehow the knowledge of that lessened my pain. I couldn't figure out why I felt like this, and I decided to leave it at that, returning to finish my plans at recreating the Digital World.   
  
I snap back at the present, once again staring at the newly constructed Digital World, the shattered moons and destroyed planet only a memory.   
  
I failed at freeing him. And now he's out there, still alone and pained. Lately, his pain has gotten worse, much worse than it ever was in the Digital World. I know, because I can feel it all the way in His domain. I can feel his tears; I can feel the cold metal he's holding......   
  
Oh, Takuya..... Takuya......   
  
........   
  
W-what...?   
  
Go after him? To the human world? But....   
  
Human form? How?   
  
Wait!!! I--   
  
  
I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. The markings on my arms were gone, my clothes had changed and I couldn't feel the wings on my back anymore.   
  
But I could still feel Takuya. He was crying, silently pleading for someone, anyone to rescue him from the darkness that surrounded his soul.   
  
My mouth spread into a smile. This time I wouldn't screw up.   
  
Wait for me, Takuya. I'll save you. I'll save us both from this pain. We'll be free, together....   
  
  
END   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
BWAHAHA!!! *prances around like an idiot* Yes, it's the world's only Lucekuya (Lucemon x Takuya) fic! There may or may not be a sequel with gijinka Lucemon in the human world. It depends on my muses.....   
  
  
  



End file.
